Keeping it under wraps (LevixReader one shot fan fiction)
by BlackNecko
Summary: While on a recon mission outside the wall your group gets attacked by an abnormal and you get hurt. Levi takes you back to base to get bandaged up. Its only you and him back at base. You get fixed but there's a catch. You have to take off your pants. Enjoy this Levi one shot!


**_Hello babes! Neko den did it again! *dances* alright so this is a sexy Levi one shot. Its for my friend Gabby but I'll put it in 1st person POV so you can enjoy it too! Yasss I'm so nice. Okay so this is about you. Your on Levi's team, fighting the titans. When you get hit and you gear breaks. The titan comes back when *duh duh da duh!* Levi saves you. But also messes up your leg. But you get away safely! You and Levi are the only ones back so he decides to help your leg by wrapping it up. But there's a catch... For him to wrap it properly you have to take off your pants. (Haha Enjoy! =^.^=)_**

You get up bright and early. Today is mission day. Your a part of the Survey Corps. You were going on a recon mission outside the walls today. You made a vow to kill a titan, even if its just one, if that one kill could change someone's future, then you were happy.

You get up and stretch, you needed to get ready. You walk to your drawer and pull out a roll of bandages. You take off your shirt and wrap them around your breasts. You weren't ashamed of them, you liked having them. But you believed that this will make it so the men around wouldn't try to 'save you' or 'fight for you' just cause you were a female. You would prove them wrong.

You finished adjusting the bandages so your chest looked pretty flat before putting on a blue shirt and your jeans. You start to hear a knock at the door while your halfway through all the straps on your belts. You walk to the door, dragging our belts behind you. You open the door to see Sasha.

"Hey (Name), you almost done? We're leaving soon" she looks you up and down to see your belts halfway done. "Need help?" She said, walking into the room. "Yea, these are always a pain. Can you help me" you replied while brushing your hair down. She helped you with your belts getting up to the ones around your waist before the noise of someone clearing their throat was heard by the door.

It was no other than Levi. You and Sasha both stand and do your salute and he nods. "Sasha, go with Armin and finish filling the tanks." He said waving her off with his hand. She walked off and down the stairs, leaving you and Levi.

"Oi, brat." Levi said walking towards you. "Still dont know how to put your belts on?" He said stopping infront of you, he was _slightly_ taller. He knealed down so his face was equal with your waist. Your heart speeds up as he reaches out to tighten the belts around you waist.

"Today your going to be on my team. Follow my orders exactly." He tighten the last piece on your waist before standing and walking to the door. "And brat..." He turned back to meet your eyes. "Don't die." A hint of concern in his eyes were able to be seen. He turned and walked back to his study for last minute check up.

You sigh and grabbed your jacket, slipping it on and putting your boots. You walk downstairs to see everyone putting their 3Dmg (Mobility Gear). Armin fills up your tanks and hands you your gear. You smile at the blonde and get your gear on. Your group (Levi, Eren, Hanji, Armin and Mikasa) gets on your horses and heads out the gate.

 _'Game time'_ you say smirking as you head towards the forest.

~TIME SKIPS~

Your group is going through the forest, you start to get tired, you've been on your horse for awhile and nothings happened. That idea quickly changed, a hiss is heard from the distance and you look up to see black smoke.

"B-black smoke?!" Armin said looking at the sky.

"Shit! An abnormal" Eren said groaning.

"What are your orders Heichou?" You said, a little surprised that something suddenly happened.

"To the trees." Levi said, in a split second he was off his horse (which no one knows how he managed to get on) to a tree.

Everyone else got off their horses leaving you last. While flying to the tree the abnormal blocks you path, making you suddenly change path and hit a tree.

"(Name)!" Everyone yelled in unison. "I'm fine!" You said, even though you hit your side pretty hard.

"Get to a tree! Now!" Levi yelled. You pressed the button for your for the gas but it didn't work.

"Damn it isn't working!" You yell back. You look up to see the titan staring at you, with a sinister smile.

 _'Shit. This is the end. I didn't even get to make a difference. I failed'_ you thought sadly. You fell to your knees only to be swiftly picked up by Levi. But because of his angle and how fast he got you, you both fell out of the sky. Levi took most the fall, but you guys fell weird and he landed on your leg. You heard a _crack_ sound.

"Ow! Shit!" You knew it was probably fractured and you knew Levi would blame himself. "You alright?" He said looking you over and making you blush. "I'm fine" you lied. "Okay. C'mon and stand" he said giving you a hand. You stood up and pain shot through your leg and you fell back to the ground.

"Damnit ow!" You knew Levi wouldn't let you stay and fight. But you were surprised by what he did next.

"Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Hanji handle that abnormal.I got one wounded, I'm taking her back to base" Levi said to the others. They nodded in reply

"N-no Heichou! I'm fine! Really." You tried coaxing him. Obviously it wasn't working.

"Fuck that Cadet. Your hurt I'm taking you to base" he replied whistling for his horse. You were going to protest when you saw the hurt in his eyes. He really blamed himself for your injury. His horse showed up second later he picked you up bridal style and got on the horse (Insert how you believe he got on here). You guys were quickly heading off and out of the woods. You looked back to see the others fighting the titan. Saving you when you wanted no help.

~Time skip (back at base) this is when things get good~

Levi carried you upstairs to your room and string you on your bed gently. "Which leg is it?" He said quickly, shedding himself of his jacket. "My left one" you reply trying to sit up. Levi sat in front of you and started taking off your belts.

"U-uh Heich-" you began. "Levi. Just call me Levi." He replied, still not stopping the process of taking off your belts. "Uh Levi? Why do I need to take off my belts" you jumped slightly at the sound of the belts hitting the ground.

"So I can check your leg" Levi stood and walked to the door. "I'm getting bandages, I'll be right back. In the meantime take off your pants" and with that Levi left. You were about to take off your pants when you realized that LEVI ASKED YOU TO TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS! You immediately turn a deep shade of red. Levi comes back with the bandages and sits at your knees.

"Want me to take them off for you?" He asked in monotone voice. "I uh... I mean.. Eh uh..." You tried to speak but found your words and thoughts jumbled. You came back to your senses when Levi started to unzip your pants an pull them down. Your heart was pounding against your chest, Levi was undressing you and was in between your legs. This was any girls best dream. Your eyes widened when he pulled them all the way down reavealing your panties. You look at them, then Levi, then back to your underwear, then back at Levi. You cover your eyes. Embarrassment washing over over you.

You gasp when he picks up your left leg and puts it on his shoulder, opening your legs wider. "Levi!" You yell, making him look up. "Hmm?" He replies, wrapping the bandages around your leg starting from your ankle. "Y-your opening my legs p-pretty far" you manage to say, but the feeling of his fingers against your skin wa waking all you senses. "I have to get the right angle so I can wrap it properly and it can heal correctly" he said finishing the bandages around your foot and ankle.

"Okay I'll be back with more bandages. Take off your shirt" he then got up and started walking to the door. "WHAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE OFF MY SHIRT!" you were completely red. He sighes and turned back to you and begins walking to you. "Didn't you hit your side on a tree?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I mean.. I did... But..." You were studdering badly. The thought of your pants and shirt of in front of your leader made you blush madly. Especially if it was Levi. "Then your getting that fixed too. I'll be back. Your shirt better be off or I'm taking it off myself" and with that he left the room.

 _'I have to take off my shirt?! In front of Levi of all people! Well I'd be lying if I said I haven't ever thought of him. But this is so sudden. How will do it!'_ Your thoughts were all jumbled. You were surprised he asked you that, but you weren't against it.

"Tsk. Can you follow orders?" Levi said, with his arms crossed over his chest with bandages in hand. He walked over and sat at your knees again. He then reached for the hem of your shirt. Just then you remembered about the bandages around your breasts.

"N-no Levi! I can take it off my self" you tried to grab the hem of your shirt but Levi and his reflex's were way faster than yours. As soon as you tried to grab the hem, your whole body suddenly went cold at the sudden nudeness.

"Aah! Levi!" You immediately tried to cover your body with the blanket but Levi grabbed you and pinned your arms down.

"Why are these wrapped up?" He said, switching so your wrists were in one hand and his other were unwrapping the bandages. "Nngh Levi don't" you tried wiggling free. But he was stronger, eventually he got them off, revealing your breasts. He let you go and you quickly cover them.

Levi grabbed your hand and pulled them away, carefully and slowly. "Why did you try to hide them?" He said looking you in the eyes. "I-I didn't want men to think I had to always get saved just cause I had these. B-but I don't hate em! I only cover them for battle outside the wa-" you were cut off when Levi smashed his lips into yours.

Your eyes widened at the sudden movement, making you fall back on the bed. Levi got on top of you, your body in between his legs. His lips were so warm and soft against yours. His movements so fluent. You can pretty much feel the lust radiating from him. But you didn't want him to stop.

He switched positions so he was in between your legs this made it so he could press he body against yours making you moan lightly. He then rolled his hips against yours, making you gasp he then shoved his tongue in your mouth.

It was warm and sweet. He moved his hands down your sides and grouped your ass, making you moan his name. You noticed what you said and tried to cover it but all Levi did was break your kiss for air.

"Its only me and you. You can moan, scream and yell as loud as you want" he then went and started kissing down your neck. And his hands moved down to remove you underwear. Your eyes widened in shock. This was happening. This was really happening. You were about to have sex with Levi! Your thoughts were interrupted when Levi started playing with your breasts.

You were full blown naked and Levi was teasing you. He then moved down further leaving kisses down your belly making a trail of goosebumps in the process. He moved down to your thighs, he picked up your legs and put them on his shoulders, being careful of your leg and ankle.

He started licking an kissing your inner thighs making your back arch. "L-levi...mmm" you manage to say. He looked up at you, his steel-blue eyes meeting your. "I'm about to do something. Your really gonna like it. But I need you to relax" he said looking deep into your eyes. You nod and lay back and relax. You don't know what he's about to but you trusted him completely.

Your eyes widen and you let out a loud moan, Levi had put one finger in you. It didn't hurt. It felt kinda weird. But it felt good to you. He started moving his finger in and out while kissing your thigh. "Ngh...aah... L-Levi!" You moaned his name louder when he added a second finger. This one stung a bit. "L-levi... It...hurts..." You managed to gasp.

"Relax. I promises it will feel better. I won't hurt you." He said calmly. This made your relax, the pain dulled. "M-move. It." You try to say. He smiled a bit and began to move them in and out. You grabbed the sheets, gripping the for dear life. This time was different, instead of just moving them in and out, he flexed them inside you too.

"Aah...Levi!" You yelled out. You moved your hand down to move your fingers into his hair. You were panting hard. "Breathe. This one will hurt." He said against your thighs. You let go of his hair in exchange for a pillow. You bite down on it and nod at Levi. He then took both fingers out and kissed all over your thighs to relax you. He then put one, two, three fingers in you. You yell into the pillow, the pain was numbing. He then began to moved and flex them, stretching you.

"Mmm...mhmm..." Your panting into the pillow. After sometime it feels better. "Aah Levi! M-more!" You let go of the pillow and look down at him. The takes his fingers out and licks them. He licks his lips and goes and slips his tongue in.

"Nngh! Fuck!" You yell and drool from sudden pleasure goes down your face. You arch your back in a perfect 'U'. Your mind was going blank. It felt so good. A forbidden taboo to you. The new sudden warmness was enough to make you moan loud, incoherent words.

"L-levi! I want... You... Inside me... Please!" It was hard to speak cause Levi had his tongue and two fingers inside you at once. "Are you sure? Thats a little sudden" he said when when he took his tongue out but left his fingers in. "Yes! Mmnph! Please Levi!"

Levi stood up and started removing his clothes at an agonizingly slow pace. Making you whine in anticipation you wanted him. And you wanted him NOW!

He got down to his boxer and you started to kinda regret your want. He was huge! I mean fucking massive! *clears throat* (anyway) and all you could do is sit and wonder how the actual fuck that thing was going to fit inside you.

You clear your throat. "U-uh Levi?.." You say, not looking up from the buldge in his underwear. "Hmm?" He mumbled while smirking. Your hand was shaking a bit but you managed to point in say "H-how is that... M-massive fucking cock of yours. Suppose to fit inside of me?!" You were utterly terrified.

"Well... Lube and I'll manage to make it fit." He smirked and took off his boxers. Making his cock hit his stomach. "Oh god..." You mumbled still not removing your eyes from the heavenly sight. "Tsk. Brat it ain't nothing to be afraid of. Plus your the one who was begging for it." He said smirking. You start to curse your hornyness when Levi stands between your legs.

"Are you ready?" He says while running lube on his member. You were to stunded to speak you just nodded slowly. "Okay. Just relax." He said soothingly an pushing the tip in. All your sense react at once. And pain and pleasure overcame you as you bite your lip to keep from screaming.

"Ahh..mnmg...hhhurrttss" you yell when he's one-third of a way in. He bends down and kisses your neck to calm you. You could feel a slight tremble in his kiss. He's holding back from pounding into you to make sure you feel okay. He finally pushes it all the way in, making you gasp by how far in it is.

"Can I move" his voice was still shaky an his arms were trembling lightly. "Mhm" was all you managed to say. He started to move out making you wince slightly the he moved back in, making you gasp. He did this and after some time it felt good. Fucking amazing and you craved more.

You slightly dig your nails in his back in anticipation. You knew he wouldn't do unless he truly knew on were ready. "Levi.." You gasp, making him look at you. You quickly smash your lips into his and bite his bottom lip. "Faster!" You moan out when he pushed his tongue in his mouth. "Are you sure?" He asked while licking your lips. Enough was enough you fucking needed him, wanted him, craved him. You wanted all of him as fast as he could do it.

You wrap your arms around his neck and wrap you legs around his waist. "I want you to fuck me! As hard and as fast as you can! Please Levi! I crave it!" You say while rolling you hips against his to get some sort of pleasure. All he does is smirk. His hands shot down to your thighs and he gripped them forcefully causing you to gasp. He picks you up and pushes you into the wall and starts pounding into you.

Because of the new position he was able to reach deeper inside you making you yell. "Shit! Yes Levi! Fuck!" You were yelling as loud as you could. You didn't care who heard it. It felt so good. The warmth of his cock as it raveged you so fast it made your head spin. And how he let out deep, spine tingling growls that made you want him more. "Harder Levi! Mmm! Fuck me harder!" Your back was arched against the wall and your lower half was going numb from the swift movements. Levi gripped you thighs harder and bent forward and started sucking on your neck. The new angle made it so he could get farther into you. "Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Nngh! Levi!" You were drooling, your words became more screaming moans then actual words. Levi just smiled at how crazy he was driving you.

You press your chest against his and wrap your arms around his neck and weaved your fingers into his hair. You were so close you could feel his heartbeat. You could hear the growls and pants he let out. Everything he was doing was so intoxicating and it was making you mad. "Shit! Levi! Fuck mom! I'm-I'm gonna cum!"

You could feel your orgasm coming. And it was coming hard and fast! Levi knew this cause how tight your walls were getting. He picked you up off the wall and sat on the bed. He kissed your neck quickly before uttering the exact words that would make you lose control. "Ride me" he then later back and gripped your hips. For a second you didn't know what to do so you simply rolled your hips. He let out a loud growl. That made you wet. You tested your idea your rolled your hips again, and again. You got a growl. You did this several times and got the same thing. So you decided to go extra slow. This made Levi arch his back some but you could tell it drove him crazy. "Don't. Tease. Me" he moaned out. You smiled it was your time to repay your dept.

You rocked and rolled your hips on him. Making him grip your hips harder. You then start to bounce on him. This made you yelp out for the sudden deepness you did it again but Levi thruster into at the same time. "Fuck! Levi do it again!" You yell out in sudden pleasure. Levi hit your G-spot. He did it again as you fell down against his lap. Once again you felt your orgasm coming and it wasn't stopping or showing mercy this time.

You and Levi kept doing this as you felt your walls tighten around his cock. "Shit! Shit! Shir! Levi I'm gonna cu-" you couldn't finish your sentence before both you and Levi came at the same time while letting out loud moans. You pants hard and look down at him he had a content smile on his face.

"Fell better Cadet" he replied while smirking.

"Much. But I'm sore like a mother fucker" you said while rubbing the crescent shaped prints Levi left in **your** thighs.

"Heh. It'll feel better eventually. Oi, brat can you get off me so I can clean us up before they get back?" He said while looking at the door. You quickly get up and he gets up, kisses your cheek and walks to the door. Two minutes he returns with a bucket of water and a rag. He cleaned you both and dressed you. He took the blankets off to get washed and put clean sheets on the bed.

He carried you downstairs and made both of you guys some tea. You guys just stared at each other you smiled at him and he smiled back. That is until a loud voice came through the door. You immediately knew it was Hanji.

"Omg what happened!" She yelled

"Cadet here hurt her leg badly" he said while taking a sip from his tea.

"How did you fix it?" The others said in unison

Levi looked to you an you blushed. "We kept it under wraps" you said calmly an took a sip from your tea.

~The End~

 ** _Im finally done! You would not believe how Lon I procrastinated on this story! Ugh! Well what y'all think? I'm not really good at first person sex scenes. But I did try. Give me that. Anyway I updated 'Heartbeats like Drums' so go check that out. Sorry for any errors all my stories are un-beated so bare with me. Should I make an Eren one too? I have one in mind. Anyway til next time my lovelies. Oh! And I'm making a High School AU soon. I already got told by 4 of my friends to Mae it. I gotta figure out how I wanna start it. Hmm... But bye my Levi lovers. Hope you enjoyed it. You too Gabby._**


End file.
